Problem: If $-2x - 7 = 7x + 2$, what is the value of $x$?
Answer: Adding $2x$ to both sides, we have \[ -7 = 9x + 2.\]Then, subtracting 2 from both sides, we have $-9 = 9x$, so $x = \boxed{-1}$.